Roars, Beeps, and Fireworks
by BellaStarkidEve
Summary: Powerless One-Shot: Future!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine are trapped in a basement while a tornado passes over them. Inspired by my situation.


**Hello there beautiful readers. My name is Haley, nice to meet you.**

Hiya, lovelies. This is my friend Lovethebroken AKA Haley. She hates Glee but loves Klaine. (Yeah, she's weird.) We are currently in the most pimped out basement ever, in a sheet fort, waiting out a tornado…

**IN THE DAAAAAAARK!**

It's not dark. Your laptop makes everything perfectly visible. ANYWAY! What better time to pull out some Klaine one-shots?

**WOOO! I suck at writing, but I have more ideas than Blaine has empty bottles of hair gel. (And I suck at metaphors) So, Bella and I have joined forces to battle the evil forces of darkness—**

IT'S NOT DARK! YOU LIT ABOUT TWENTY CANDLES!

**Blow the candles out… Looks like a solo toniiiight…**

Oh my grilled Cheesus.

**Tissue Alert!**

* * *

><p>The rain slammed against the side of the Hummel-Anderson house with such force, cracks began to appear on a select few windows. Kurt was wrapped in a blanket, trembling in his husbands arms, and Blaine was slowly running his fingers through the taller man's chestnut hair. A familiar tune, hummed from Blaine's vocal chords, swirled around them both. It was the first song Kurt had ever heard come from Blaine's lips.<p>

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on._

He snuggled farther into the warm sanctuary of Blaine's chest. It was only rain.

Only rain.

A loud siren rang through the darkness, shattering Kurt's attempts to calm himself. Blaine tightened his hold on his husband's shaking body.

"_A tornado warning has been issued for all residents of Buckley, Pairing, and Hocking County. At around 10:13 pm Eastern Standard Time, a tornado landed outside Fairfield. Seek shelter immediately. Go to a pre-designated shelter area such as a safe room, basement, storm cellar, or the lowest building level. If there is no basement, go to the center of an interior room on the lowest level away from corners, windows, doors, and outside walls. Put as many walls as possible between you and the outside. Get under a sturdy table and use your arms to protect your head and neck. Do not open windows. This warning will be in place until 1:13 am Eastern Standard Time. Once again, a tornado has touched down in Fairfield. Seek shelter immediately."_

Kurt began crying as Blaine lifted him off of the white couch, and they made their way towards the basement door. He flinched at the first of many balls of hail rapping against their French doors.

"It's okay sweetheart. I know how scared you are, but we are going to be okay." Blaine placed a gentle kiss to his husband's forehead before they made their way down the metal stairs. There wasn't much in their basement yet. Blaine wanted to make it into some sort of game room. Maybe they could have a pool table in place of the boxes of miscellaneous items and random dining table. Kurt, on the other hand, wanted to make it his studio. Ever since launching his new line of clothes, Kurt wouldn't stop rambling on and on about how much more work he could accomplish if he had an at-home studio. Blaine sighed. He probably will cave sometime soon; he hated seeing that kicked puppy look Kurt gave him every time they discussed the topic.

Blaine lowered his husband and he under the long table covered in a white tablecloth. He pulled out his iPhone 7 and played the soft instrumental accompaniment of Phantom of the Opera's "Music of the Night". The glow lit the small space just enough for him to be able to see Kurt's pale face. Tear tracks ran down his soft cheeks, and Blaine sighed at how tragically beautiful he looked.

"Hey." He whispered, kissing his husband's wet cheek.

Kurt sighed.

"I love you." Blaine watched the peaceful smile spread across the taller man's face.

"I love you too, Blaine." He pushed his head up to capture Blaine's lips in a sweet kiss.

"The Fourth of July is next week. Have any plans for watching fireworks?"

"Mmm. There is this one man I plan on watching them with."

Blaine let a breathy laugh escape his mouth as Kurt pressed against his neck with his soft hair.

"Oh, really?"

"He has dark brown hair and a smile that can light up a room so quickly; he puts the sun to shame. He's a little short, but has a heart larger than the moon. And his eyes—" He sighed. "Oh my gosh, his _eyes. _Every time I look into them, I feel like I've entered another world with golden oceans and the greenest of grass." Kurt smiled before his lips were caught by Blaine's. It was so heated and full of passion that Kurt found himself sway slightly. He turned to where he was straddling his husband's lap. They broke apart and pressed foreheads together.

"That's nothing compared to the guy I get to lay across the grass with, watching fireworks. He's perfect, whether he sees it or not. _His eyes _put the ocean to shame. The blues, greens, and greys crash together more beautifully than any wave could ever dream of. They always hold this spark that makes me see life in a new way. He's opened me up to so much that it's a wonder I ever survived before he came along. My life must have been so boring before him."

Kurt could stop the smile that took over his face. They kissed again.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"No clue." Kurt laughed before a gentle roaring filled his ears. He jumped back into Blaine's lap the way he was before. Blaine brought the blanket around them both, clutching his knees so he could keep the shaking Kurt as close to his heartbeat as possible.

The roaring drowned out the music.

It grew louder.

And louder.

And louder.

* * *

><p>"I found two more!" A bright light shined in Blaine's face and he instinctively tried to reach up to shield his eyes, only to discover that he couldn't move anything past his shoulders because of a crushing feeling all around him. He turned his head.<p>

He _was_ being crushed.

The Hummel-Anderson house was flattened.

Something moved against his chest.

Kurt.

"Blaine?" His voice was scratched and soft.

"Kurt. I'm here."

"It hurts _so bad._"

"I know. Some people are coming to get us."

"Blaine. _It hurts!_" Kurt's voice was heavy with pain and Blaine felt a tear escape his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"_Blaine._" He was crying openly now.

The light was still on his face, even when it turned dark.

* * *

><p>White.<p>

They were in a white van.

An ambulance.

Blaine turned to the side a broke down.

Kurt had blood covering half of his face, and was looking at him with the most loving expression on his face. His eyes traveled down the man's lean figure and stopped at a plank of wood sticking out of his husband's right leg. Kurt was still crying as Blaine reached for his hand weakly.

"I love you." They said those words together, and it was more than a statement. It was a promise.

Rapid beeping filled the ambulance and Blaine watched as Kurt slowly closed his eyes.

"Kurt! NO! KURT!" He went to clutch Kurt's hand with his other, but stopped. Nothing happened. He felt light.

He refused to look away from Kurt, but he knew.

His arm was gone.

He cried even harder as Kurt fluttered his eyes and whispered something Blaine was sure only he could hear.

"See you later, love."

He straight-lined.

They shocked him once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Blaine's heart shattered as someone said the time.

"Time of Death: 2:17 am June 29, 2019."

A scream ripped through the air.

His scream.

He clutched Kurt's lifeless hand, and a cold feeling swept over him.

The rapid beeping returned.

"The other one is going too!"

"See you in a bit, Kurt." Blaine whispered before the light took him over.

* * *

><p>More white.<p>

Laughter.

Kurt's laughter.

"I told you I'd see you later."

Blaine took his soul-mate's hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

And they disappeared into forever, sure to watch the fireworks together.


End file.
